villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Glenn Arias
Glenn Arias is the main antagonist of the CGI film ''Resident Evil: Vendetta. ''He is a bio-terrorist, whom took over TRICELL and Neo-Umbrella. He was voiced by . Personality Glenn Arias is a brilliant merchant, capable biologist who can engineer his own virus strains and an expert in close combat skill, displaying such talents in using rifle as a blunt weapon to block Chris's knife attack. Glenn Arias is also exceptionally good in unarmed combat, although his skill just wasn't good enough for him to defeat Chris Redfield. Biography Past During on his wedding day, a unknown government dropped a bomb on him, killing his family and friends, and his wife Sarah. He along Maria and Diego survived from the explosion, then found a arm of Sarah in the explosion. Mission of Vengeance When a BSAA agent Chris Redfield is tracking Glenn Arias, a death merchant who is on a mission of vengeance against the government for killing his family and wife at their wedding. Chris and his fellow agents infiltrate a mansion in Mexico, after Kathy White, their undercover source who was following Arias' organization, vanished along with her son, Zack. Inside the mansion, Chris' fellow agents are ambushed by aggressive zombies (Zack included) and death traps, with Chris being the sole survivor and barely making it out alive. Chris then comes face-to-face with Arias outside the mansion and engages him in CQC, only to be swiftly defeated. He then finds out that Kathy has become a zombie, who now obeys Arias. As Arias leaves with his B.O.W. associates, Maria and Diego Gomez, the BSAA arrives just in time to rescue Chris by slaughtering Kathy and the remaining zombie horde with Chris vowing revenge on Arias. Triggered Virus Released Later, Rebecca was captured by Maria and Diego, Arias intends to make Rebecca his bride as she shares a striking resemblance to his late wife. He develops a new strain of virus that is not affected by the vaccine and injects it to Rebecca. Arias challenges Chris to rescue Rebecca within thirty minutes, which is the time that requires the virus to take full effect. As Arias' associates imitate their attack on New York by releasing the gas form of the virus in vehicles, Leon and Chris' new BSAA team, consisting of DC, Damian and Nadia, destroy the vehicles and contain the virus, although Damian is brutally decapitated by zombie dogs in the process. Chris then infiltrates Arias' safe house, defeats Diego and rescues Rebecca. In the terrace, he is confronted by Arias, and a brutal gun-kata and Close Quarters fight ends with Arias falling through the glass terrace below to his demise. Diego then revealed to be Arias' brother and they assimilate to form a new Tyrant form. Chris is no match against the Arias-tyrant until Leon joins the fight after working his way through the safehouse, mowing down zombies. With the assistance of DC and Nadia, they manage to trap the tyrant, at which point Chris finishes off the Arias-tyrant with a rocket launcher. They are then able to locate the antidote that Arias kept and cure Rebecca before the thirty minutes is up. RELATIONSHIPS Family * Sarah Arias - Wife. Allies * Diego Gomez. * Maria Gomez. Enemies * Chris Redfield - Killer. * Leon Scott Kennedy - Indirect Killer. * Rebecca Chambers - Love Interest Turned Attempted Victim. * Maria - Attempted Victim. * D.C. Gallery GlennArias2.png|Glenn's portrait. GlennArias1.png|Glenn seen in the trailer. Glenn_Arias_-_Vendetta.png biohazard-r40006316-1490021242874_1280w.jpg Glenn.jpg|Arias fighting Chris. hic7oqfrtwuy.jpg|Arias fighting Chris. Tyrant_arias.png|Arias in his monster form. Navigation Category:Resident Evil Villains Movie Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Horror Villains Category:Tragic Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Martial Artists Category:Terrorists Category:Wealthy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Affably Evil Category:In Love Category:Businessmen Category:Remorseful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Symbolic Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Humanoid Category:Abusers Category:Genocidal Category:Spouses